Ment to be
by Rin9
Summary: Some things in life just arent ment to be will Ayake find this out or will Vash Change his mind about who he loves and save Ayake from makeing a TERRIABLE mistake Rated R for Ayake's mouth HeHe
1. The Roommates

Hey you guys This is one of my mixed alternate universe stories I hope ya like it and now I don't own any of these characters but for Ayake so please enjoy ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ayake (I-Ya-K) or also know as Aya (I-Ya) opened the door to her newly bought home. It had five bedrooms and 3 bathrooms one of which was in her room. she sighed as she entered and closed the door behind her.  
  
Aya was 18 and had just graduated from Yokana (Yo-Ka-Na) High school and this house was her Graduation present from her Mother and Father.  
  
Aya walked slowly into the living room which already had a leather couch about the color of magenta it also held a love seat and chair to match the couch. The whole house was already for Aya to move in all she needed now was her clothing and bed from her parents' house. She walked up the stairs that were to the right of the kitchen and stopped at the top and looked around. There were Three bedrooms on the top and one bathroom She had just walked into what was supposed to be her bedroom when the phone rang. She franticly looked around for the phone. "Damn it where is it" She screamed as she ran down stairs her eyes changing from a baby blue to a Medium red she turned the corner quickly into the kitchen almost falling from the lack of traction but braces herself against the wall and picks up the phone  
  
"HELLO" she says half angry at the person at the other end even though she didn't know who it was.  
  
"Well hello to you too Baby Girl" came her fathers' voice from the other end.  
  
"Oh Daddy, I'm so sorry I thought you were this guy that keeps calling me" She said Lying as her eyes turned from red to a light purple.  
  
"How did a guy get your Phone Number when you are just moving in today?" He ask suspiously  
  
Aya giggles nervously "Umm it was...Rins' little brother." She said once again lying  
  
"Oh Okay...well the reason I called is that...well...You have to pay rent" He said calmly  
  
"Wha-What!?!?!" She said happily because she was finally free of her parents always paying for stuff yet a bit sad for she knew that the rent on this place was VERY high and she didn't have a job yet  
  
"It's Ok Aya, don't worry. I Have pulled a few strings and I have got you a secretary job at my Law Firm..It will only pay $14.42 and hour but you can always make your way up and also this will give you a chance to get some Roommates for those extra rooms" He said quickly hoping she wouldn't cry  
  
"Hehe Thank you Daddy so much if you were here right now I would kiss you" She said happily quickly hanging up the phone forgetting all about her farther that was on the other end I'm finally free..Now all I need is four Roommates.. She walked back up to her room to write a newspaper add  
  
***1 month later 6:30 in the morning***  
  
"YUSUKE URAMESHI WHERE THE HELL DID YOU PUT MY LAPTOP!!!" Aya screamed at the top of her lungs while she rummaged through Yusukes' random items in his room "Why are you in MY room..I mean maybe I didn't even take it in the first place" Yusuke said as he leaned against the door frame "Oh yeah" Aya said picking up her laptop and putting her other hand on her hip and giving him a smug smile "Then what's this" "It's.Sesss' fault.." He said with a smile while sweatdroping "Honestly I don't see how Keiko can stand you sometimes..." She said with a sigh as she pushed by him to go look for her high heals she hated so much  
  
It had been about a month since she had put out the add in the paper now she had 4 new Roommates, the strange thing was they were all guys that answered. There was Yusuke, Sesse, Joey, and then there was Vash..she didn't know what it was about him but every time she got near him she felt her knees were going to give out. Sadly though Vash already have a girlfriend, her name was Meryl. Every time Meryl came into the house Aya would get a creepy feeling that would make her want to cry, also one time Meryl came over for diner she kept shooting Aya evil looks.  
  
Aya Ran into the kitchen once again slipping on the floor from wearing nylons and the floor being wood but instead of catching herself she totally forgot what was happing as she saw Vash and she came falling flat on her side. She quickly stood up as Vash just looked at her and blinked.  
  
"Oh..Uh hey Vash..Have you seen my Heals???" She quickly asked trying to push the blush off of her checks but with no success  
  
"Uh Yeah Aya they are in the TV Room" He said pointing behind him  
  
"Oh thanks a lot" She said with a smile and started to run to the TV room but as she was about to pass Vash when she slipped again, this time she was caught by Vash and she blushed a deeper red  
  
"You should really slow down ya know that Aya" He said with a smile  
  
"Uh Yeah..Its just that I'm already 15 mines late for a meeting I have to be at" She said striating up and walking to the TV room where she found her heals and put them on quickly then ran to the door and pick up her keys and Purse  
  
"See ya later guys" She said as she opened the door. When she turned around she came face to face with Meryl and she almost screamed "Oh Meryl.Its you" She said putting less excitement in the last words "What do you want"  
  
"I want to see my Vashie-Poo of corse" She said literally pushing Aya to the side and making her way to Vash who hugged her and gave her a kiss that Aya had always dreamed of him giving to HER. Aya couldn't take anymore of it she stepped out side and slammed the door shut almost in tears. She ran to her new red jeep and got in also shutting the door hard. She said calming her self down. She looked at the house and sighed She thought as she put in a Matchbox20 CD and backed out of the driveway blasting the music high.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hey guys hope ya liked the story I worked my darn hardest on it and I'm sorry about grammar and spelling ~_~ but R/R so I can get my next chapter up oke doke? 


	2. Slips, Falls, and Tears

*sniffels sniffels* no one at all replied lol maybe cuz its only the first whole day its been up buy oh wells heres the second chapter of my story hope you like it and like always I don't own any of these cheaters but for Ayake she is myne I made her so hands off lol ^_^ PLEASE R/R Me would love to hear what you think ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***6:30pm after work***  
  
Aya came walking in almost dragging her feet, but then picked up her step remembering something She thought as she smiled and Ran up the stairs and walked into her room smiling. She didn't have worry about diner because Vash always cooked on Fridays to give her a break  
  
"Hey Yoko (Yo-Ko)[A/N This is a rip off of my Kitty Oreo ^_^ he's such a cutie]" she said to her black and white cat that was sitting in the middle of her bed "Your such a cutie" She rubbed the back of his ear as he purred  
  
She placed her laptop next to Yoko and then went to her closet trying to find what she was going to wear tomorrow.  
  
"Hmmmm.." She said as she looked through her cloths "Ahh...this one" She said pulling out a very sexy looking red dress that went up to mid-thigh and was very flowy she smiled at Yoko "what do you think?"  
  
"Meowwwww" Yoko meowed agreeing Aya smiled then placed the dress and her red high healed shoes that buckle around the ankle, on her desk chair then headed for her dresser and pulled out her plaid green PJ pants and her matching tank top, put them on and headed for the kitchen putting her hair in a loose bun on the way down the stairs. When she entered the kitchen she smiled as she saw Vash still in his Jeans and white shirt with an apron that said 'I'm a girl not a maid' in bold green writing.  
  
"Vash you're a dork." She said as she leaned on the out stretched portion of counter that separated her from Vash.  
  
"Why do you say that?" He said giving her a smile as he stirred the vegetable stew he was making  
  
"Cuz you're cooking in a girly apron" She said holding back giggles  
  
Vash looked down at the apron he was wearing "Hey that's not fair this is the only thing I could find"  
  
Aya giggled as she turned around and headed for the TV room "Yeah right Vash you just want to wear my things" she was about to enter the TV room when she turned back around to Vash with a smile "Hey tell me when diner is ready ok"  
  
"Sure thing" He said adding a few more spices  
  
Aya turned back around and stopped in her tracks when she saw Meryl.  
  
"Hello Ayake" Meryl said with an evil smile  
  
"What the hell are you doing here Meryl" Aya said as she plopped down on the couch and took the remote from Meryl and turned it to MTV  
  
Meryl gave her a look that could kill when she took the remote from her but then leaned back in the couch and decided to watch it anyways  
  
"Oh I am staying here for Dinner didn't you know that" She said looking at Ayas' cloths "Umm.don't you think that is a little skimpy to be wearing it around a house full of guys"  
  
Aya looked at Meryls' choice of cloths that consisted of: A long sleeved turtle neck, Jean Jacket, and matching Jean pants "Isn't that a little HOT Meryl!?!?!" she said as she turned her attention to the TV which had the Music Video 'Bring me to life' on  
  
"Well I never!" She said acting hurt  
  
"Yes I know you NEVER Meryl" She said rolling her eyes to see Meryl "You've never tried to be nice to me, You've never Cheated on a test, and the most important thing oh yes YOU'VE NEVER TOLD VASH THAT YOU ARE USING HIM FOR HIS MONEY and THAT'S why you shouldn't have him he's too good for you" Aya got up and stormed out of the room tears running down her checks. Meryl sat stunned on the couch but then smiled evilly and picked up the remote changing it to the news.  
  
Aya ran into Joeys' room who was like a brother to her and even knew how much she liked Vash.  
  
Joey looked at her blankly as she came into his room then sat up strait when he saw she was crying "Yo Aya what's wrong?"  
  
"That BITCH out there..She does everything to make my life miserable" She said grabbing hold of Joeys' shirt and crying into it as he wrapped his arms around her  
  
"It's ok Aya, What did the old hag say now" Aya laughed at Joeys' nick name for Meryl  
  
"She was like 'Umm.don't you think that is a little skimpy to be wearing it around a house full of guys'" Aya sniffed and wipeed her eyes with her hand  
  
Joey held Aya away from him examining her "Well you do look really hott in it.." Aya slugged him in shoulder laughing  
  
"JOEY..You have a girl friend" She said sitting down on Joeys' bed  
  
"Well you don't seem to mind Vash looking at you that way" He says smugly "Well that's different.Meryl's a bitch and Mai is a sweatie and one of my best friends" She said with a little giggle "And if you do anything to hurt her I will never talk to you again" She said holding out her pointer finger as if it was like a gun  
  
Joey held up his hands defensively "Hey I would never do that to Mai I love her" He said sitting next to her  
  
Vash popped his head in the door and smiled "Hey you two Dinners ready"  
  
Joey smiled up at him "ok then Vash"  
  
Vash turned and shut the door behind him  
  
"Are you coming?" Joey asked rubbing the middle of Ayas' back  
  
Aya shook her head "Can I just sleep in here Joey until after diner??? If I go out there I might kill her" She gave a little laugh  
  
Joey nodded his head standing up "Sure.I wouldn't want any blood in my stew." He ssaid with a small laugh as he walked out of the room and closes the door  
  
Aya got under Joeys' covers and rolled over to face the wall   
  
***After diner Joeys' room 10:00pm***  
  
"Hey Aya wake up" Joey said shaking Aya a little  
  
"What" Aya said a little dazed  
  
"It's safe to go out and eat now" Joey said with a smile  
  
"Oh ok Thank you Joey" She said as she sat up and gave Joey a hug then left the room and headed for the kitchen  
  
she thought holding her stomach as she dug through the frig to find something to eat since all of the stew had been eaten. She grabbed a newly made sandwich, which she had just made that day for lunch at work but forgot to bring, and water. She put her water and sandwich on the island and grabbed a small lunch size bag of salt and vinegar chips out of the cupboard then sat down and began to eat. Sesse entered the room and looked at Aya.  
  
"Why were you not at Diner Aya?" He asked a little worried "Joey said that you were sleeping in his bedroom because you were having problems"  
  
Aya closed her eyes "I wasn't feeling good enough to go up to my room that's all"  
  
Sess sat down across from her and smiled "Oh well are you feeling better now?"  
  
Aya smiled loving the attention "Yeah Sesse I'm fine now"   
  
Sesse smiled as he got up "Well that is good..You do know Meryl is spending the night with Vash right." He turned and started to walk for the stairs  
  
"You know don't you Sess" She said closing her eyes  
  
Sess stopped and turned around just as Aya threw away her trash "Uh..Yeah Joey told me."  
  
Aya Smiled "Its ok..I have to deal with it though nothings going to change...Hey Sess can I sleep in your room tonight please?" She said giving him the puppy dog look  
  
Sess looked at her confused "Why"  
  
"Cuz I'm afraid that she might kill me in my sleep" She said half joking half not  
  
Sess smiled "Sure I will sleep on the Futon and you can have my bed" Aya smiles "Thank you Sess" They both went up stairs and went to Sesss' bedroom and Aya got under his covers and smiled as Sess covered her up with a very large fluffy thing that he had told her once that it was his tail him being Youkai and all. Aya drifted back to sleep wanting to get to morning and when Meryl would be out of her house  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey well that's Chapter 2 for my story dun worry theres TONS more where that came from dun know how much more but there is I hope you like this one and im sorry about gramer and spelling ^_^ Please Read and Review its something that I count on and I will answer your questions from your replies in my next Chapter ^_^ Me luvs you all for reading *blows kisses* see ya till next time 


End file.
